Jonathan Friseman
„Ich werde diese Frage nicht beantworten:“ „Ich habe läuten hören ihr . . . „ „Ihr hört eure Totenglocken läuten.“ Das ist nicht unsere Realität. Das ist nicht deine Realität. Das ist ein schlechter Traum. Das ist die Geschichte einer x- beliebigen Person in einer Weltordnung, die nichts mit unserer alten zu tun hat. Diese Person wurde am dreizehnten Tag des siebenten Monats des Jahres neunzehnhunderteinundsechzig in New York City geboren. Sie kam als Erstgeborener von Benjamin und Katharina McGregory zur Welt und erhielt den Namen Anathol. Es war ein regnerischer und kühler, zu kühler Tag für diese Jahreszeit. Ein gewaltiger Sturm heulte in den Straßen der Stadt. Dunkle Wolken hingen tief über den Häusern. Der Regen fiel dicht und schwer. Seine Kindheit können wir vernachlässigen. Nach der High School trat er in die West Point Military Academy ein. Er absolvierte Einsätze in verschiedensten Teilen der Welt, hauptsächlich aber im Nahen Osten. Irgendwann wurde er für spezielle Einsätze im Nahen Osten nominiert. Warum ich keine Jahreszahlen nenne? Es war nicht leicht an die Fragment heranzukommen und das Puzzle zu lösen. Aber höre weiter. Dort, so scheint es war der Break- Point. Nach diesem Einsatz wurde er aus gesundheitlichen Gründen beurlaubt. Er dürfte in kurzer Behandlung gewesen sein und irgendwelche Medikamente zur Mentalen Stabilisierung bekommen haben. Hier taucht dann sein Vater wieder in Erscheinung. Er entzieht Anathol der psychiatrischen Betreuung von DDr. Mark Hopkins – du kennst ihn doch? Ja, genau jener DDr. Hopkins in New York. Ich weiß, er war nicht sehr erfreut, daß Anathol Altenbach zugeschanzt worden ist, aber sie hat es eben so gewollt. Wo war ich stehen geblieben? Ja, bei der Psychiatrischen Betreuung. Ab hier wird die Geschichte sehr unklar. Was wir wissen ist, daß er anscheinend ziemliche Erfolge in der Bekämpfung seiner psychischen Probleme hatte und bald wieder im Nahen Osten auftaucht. Allerdings als Söldner, nicht als Soldat. Er hat während des Golfkriegs in Bagdat operiert. Dafür haben wir Beläge. Dann verschwindet seine Spur. Gut versteckt, aber nicht gut genug, habe ich wieder einen Punkt aufgespürt. Unsere Person muß abermals an ihrer psychischen Grenze angelangt sein. Sie wurde einer ernsthaften Untersuchung unterworfen. Einige Tests sind für mich nicht nachvollziehbar, auf jeden Fall hat sich unser Anathol seit diesem Zeitpunkt gravierend, auf jeden Fall äußerlich gravierend verändert, aber das hast du ja selbst gesehen. Er blieb dann aus mir nicht ganz begreiflichen Gründen im Land. Und hier kommt wieder unser DDr. Hopkins ins Spiel. Er behauptet, wie der Zufall es so wollte, sei Anathol oder Nr. RC 713 ganz von selbst wieder zu ihm gekommen. Er habe ihn zuerst gar nicht wieder erkannt. Meine Meinung ist eine kraß Gegengesetzte, aber sie zählt nicht. Nun das Schicksal wollte es so, er konnte davon überzeugt werden, daß die alte Weltordnung doch besser ist wie die Neue. Nein er spricht nicht über seine Vergangenheit. Hier müßten wir noch intensivere Gespräche mit DDr. Hopkins führen. Das ist sicher nicht leicht, nach dieser Entscheidung, ihn nach Chicago zu Altenbach zu setzen. Aber die beiden passen irgendwie zusammen. Altenbach ist auch einer jener die nicht viel reden. Du meinst, weil er nicht viel weiß? Unterschätze ihn nicht, stille Wasser sind tief. Was Anathol in Chicago macht? Er arbeitet mit Altenbach zusammen am Aufbau der Chantry. Ich glaube er führt in seiner Freizeit ein Antiquitätengeschäft, spezialisiert auf arabisch- und deutschsprachige Bücher. Aber bitte nagle mich nicht fest, ich bin mir keines Wegs sicher. Charakterbeschreibung: „Mind over Matter. Shape the reality around you as you need it. Your phantasy is reality and therefore the highest goal to achieve is to have total control over matter through your mind. So be aware of those trying to control your mind becuause if they can control your mind they can control your phantasy and through your phantasy reality.“ Äußeres: Sein Merkmal, wenn auch nicht ein besonders auffälliges, ist der Mantel. A. läuft immer mit einem Mantel herum. Temperaturabhängig ist nur die Beschaffenheit des Mantelstoffes. Die Farbe ist Schwarz bis Dunkelgrau. Die überige Kleidung ist stets ein Designeranzug, Schnitt je nach Mode und passend zum Mantel. Wenn A. nicht gerade einer Tätigkeit nachgeht, liest er ein Buch. Interessen: „Ein gesunder Geist kann nur in einem gesunden Körper leben.“ In diesem Sinne betreibt A. viel Sport. Ein großer Teil seiner Zeit geht mit Training auf. Auch ist er begierig jemanden zu finde, der die ihn über das Ureigenste des Lebens unterrichten kann. So gesehen wird man in seinem Buchladen im Hinterzimmer seines Buchladens auch viele alte und wertvolle medizinische Bücher finden. Job: Noch ist Geld wichtig für A.. Er hat ein Handwerk gelernt. Es ist zwar nicht immer das Einfachste aber auf der anderen Seite ist auf diese Art immer Information zu beschaffen. Kann man sie nicht direkt verwerten, kommt sie einem doch auf Umwegen zu Gute. Sinnt er auf Rache? Ja. Aber er ist geduldig. Das ist etwas, das er in seinem Handwerk gelernt hat. Vampire: „They are too engaged in the spheres of the mortal realm. Their lust for mortal power is allconsuming. The will never reach Ascension.“ Werewölfe: „They are great Masters of the Spirit World. They have imense power ther and gigantic raw power here. But they will never change reality. They will never reach mind over matter.“ Traditions: „Tradition are as old as the stugle for reality. Each of them hold as peace of wisdom for Ascension. Maybe together we can reach the goal. Lets try to get there bevor Technocracy is first.“ Technocarcy: „They have no phantasy. They only have dreams made of numbers, metal and dictatorship. So sabotage them, destroy there out-of metal dreams bevor they hide phantasy in a gray horizon realm.“ Altenbach: „Sometimes he is as straight as i am. Sometimes you can smell the predator within his mortal body. Sometimes he is as cryptic as the time oracles. Stay close to him in any situation. He is a fountain of wisdom . . . if there is water.“